Howling For Smosh
by Barrels and Barbershop Poles
Summary: Katie Anderson is just a Normal 25 year old... Werewolf. When she saves Anthony Padilla from an enemy wolf and he lets her stay at Ian and his place, she gets along with them well, maybe even making Anthony think of her as girlfriend material. But when Seth, her packmate, starts to flirt with her, she is stuck choosing either the Anthony from Smosh, and her loyal friend.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i am not Smosh nor do I know them (I wish I did!)

-Howling For Smosh-

KATIES POV

I walked around the streets, my hoodie pulled over my head and my hands in my pockets. I probably looked like a troublesome teenager, but I'm not. I'm just someone who tries to hide their identity. I'm a 25 year old alpha female of a werewolf pack. Yeah yeah. I'm not crazy! if you want some evil wolves eating your legs that's fine with me. But that's what I try to stop.

The bright street lights blared down onto my face and i looked down. blood scream filled the air and I forgot about trying to stay silent. I bolted toward the sound, sniffing the air. I soon smelled the worst thing I've ever Smelled. It was my packs enemy, the alpha of Scarblood Pack.

The source of the screams was the man laying against a wall, tears streaming down his face. he was familiar, but too hard to see at night as a human. I looked at the man and nodded. I don't think he cared.

The pit of may stomach burned with heat. The two spirits in me-one wolf and one human- collided inside me and the heat was so intense it knocked me down and I rolled over in a heap of fur and paws. I got up and shook my self off, my neck fur bristling angrily. That's when I turned and saw who the man was.

With his emo-style hair, brown eyes now full of tears of fear, and his perfect face. It was Anthony. Anthony Padilla from Smosh. I gave him that hey-I-got-you-it's-okay look, but I think he saw it as an I-will-rip-your-face-off-after-this face. Whoops.

"hey! Looks like you still can't phase correctly! Still falling flat in your face." Spotnose laughed behind me.

i snarled at him. "Humans are not your prey. Just leave and hunt a deer or something like a normal wolf!" I growled and ignored his comment.

"Never! Humans are nothing to me Anymore!"

"You used to love humans. But now being a wolf is all the rage!"

"just leave. This is my prey and I'm going to keep it."

"No!" I growled. "This human is NOT yours!"

"Then we fight for it." He grinned. He knew he would win. He was much larger than me. I didn't care. I would stop him from killing Anthony. I would.

I leapt at the black and white wolf, aiming a blow on his muzzle, but he grabbed me by the tail with his teeth and throwing me down. Pain shot through my side and I yelped but got up and bit his neck, getting scratches on my stomach in the process.

"Look!"I panted. "He's not worth fighting for!"

he gave me a slightly determined look. "Fine! But Ill be back!"

"I know." I barked after him, and turned to the bawling Anthony. Who cares if he knows my secret and who I am? I have to help him.

The heat gathered in my stomach again and this time wasn't as intense. I didn't fall, as I was already on the ground. Anthony watched, bewildered as I turned back into a human. I stood up and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"No..." He whispered as I took a step towards him and pushed himself against the wall even farther.

"It's okay." I murmured. "I'm here to help you."

Fear still shown in his eyes, he uttered words. "Who a...are you...?"

"my name is Katie Anderson. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm a werewolf, and no you're not crazy and this isn't a dream. That wolf was Spotnose, and he was going to kill you. I'm here to stop him and save the humans with my pack. Now if you don't want me here... Ill leave... But I just want to say im a big fan Anthony. Big fan Of Smosh. Tell Ian that a Smosher named Katie said hi."

i started to walk away, but i heard him get up and grab my arm. "do you have a place to stay?" he asked hesitantly.

"no." i sighed.

"Want to come to stay with us for a little bit?" The fear in his eyes was fading slightly, being taken over by concern and confusion.

"um... If... If its okay with you and Ian..." was he serious?! He just met me and I just told him I'm a _werewolf. Come on dude! _that's dangerous.

He nodded. "Come on. Ill walk you there." He said. I followed him to a beautiful one story house. It was bigger than my house in North Carolina though! Way bigger! Anthony walked up to the door and put the key in the lock and unlocked the door and holed it open for me. Even right after a near death situation, he still tries to be funny! What a guy!

"Hey Anthony. Who's that?" Ian called from the lounge and got hip from his seat on the couch to shake my hand.

"Someone I met. She needs a place to stay. Her name is Katie."

"okay! Cool! Hey Katie. Show her to the spare room."

I waved hi to Ian and he waved back. followed Anthony past his door and Ian's door. Ian's was marked specially with a sign that read 'no gurlz allowed!" I laughed silently. Wow.

"here's your room." Anthony held open a blank door that lead to a big room with a tv, bed, and dresser.

"Thank you Anthony." I smiled at him.

I think he blushed but I front know. "Thanks for saving me." He said quietly. I was greatful that he didn't allow Ian to hear.

"It's my job!" I giggled.

he smiled and closed the door and I flopped down onto the bed. I was exhausted. But I couldn't go to sleep. My pack was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

IAN'S POV

okay so I guess we have a new guest... And I know nothing about her... This isn't fair; I gotta know something!

"Hey Anthony?"

"Yup?"

"Who the fire truck was that?"

"Katie! I told you!"

"yeah but seriously like does she have a job? What the heck do you know about her man?"

He sighed like he was hiding something from me.

"dude, spit it out or I swear I will rip your tongue out and see it back on again."

He covered his mouth then sighed and looked at me. "I can't tell you."

what?! Since when have I been unable to know about the people in my house?! "What? Why?"

"you'll think I'm crazy."

"you seriously think I don't know tours crazy already?" I looked at him jokingly.

"No I mean mentally unstable. That crazy."

"oh. It doesnt matter. I'm not gonna send you to an Insane asylum."

"It's not even funny right now."

"just tell me!"

"don't call me crazy though..."

"okay." I promised.

he sighed reluctantly and began. "I was walking around town and a wolf attacked me into an alley. It took a little screaming but Katie came. I thought she had a gun or something but instead she turned Into a wolf and attacked the bad wolf. Then she turned human and we came here. Got it?" he said as fast as he could.

i had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. That was ridiculous! No way she was a werewolf! they don't exist! Plus she's puny! Not to say she's not hot, but she's small. Like, height wise. She's muscular like she works out.

"Laugh. But if you get killed, its on you." he said, grabbing a Coke, putting his hands in the air innocently, and walked away. I was gonna have to check up on this 'werewolf' thing.

ANTHONY'S POV

Okay, I'm not crazy! Ian is so annoying sometimes! It sounds weird, but it's true! I sighed and flopped down onto the couch and continued my game of Call Of Duty. S***. I was losing. Terribly. Whatever. I set down my controller and turned it to the tv and watched tv for a while, then went to bed.

In the morning a firetrucking howl woke me up! What the h*** was that?! Then I remembered the wolf-girl thing in the other room. She was REALLY pretty, and that was the only reason I let her stay with us. I was willing to put that creepy wolf thing aside to be nice to her. I know that she could tell I was freaked out by it. I turned to my head to look at my clock. Great. It was 6:30. Way too early. I got out of bed and scratched the back of my neck, knowing what I had horrible bed head.

"Oh! Hi Anthony! Did I wake you?" A polite choice asked from the lounge.

"Oh hey Katie! No it's okay. I woke up anyway. Couldn't sleep I guess."

She tried to smile. "Sorry. I howled to close to the house. The pack was really crazy and I couldn't make 'em shut up."

"Yeah it's alright. But hey uh Ian knows..."

"say what?!"

"I said Ian knows about you. I had to tell him. I couldn't lie."

i could tell she was shocked but she just shook her head. "Mind if I stay for another day? I gotta keep that wolf off your back. ill leave first thing tomorrow morning. Ill leave before you sever notice me. We should have fought the other pack away by then."

She was leaving already...? "You can stay for longer..."

"No I dont want to intrude."

"you're not Intruding! You're fine!" Ian said as he walked into the kitchen, his bed head worse than mine. He poured himself cereal the asked if anyone wanted anything. Katie kept looking around, almost Shocked.

"Katie you alright?" I asked her.

"oh yeah! It's just you two are my role models and I'm at your house!" I think she was holding back a pretty major fangirl squeal. Ian turned on the news and I groaned.

"No kore news I'm tired of it. Lets watch something funny." that's the last thing any of us said for a couple of hours as we watched cartoons and sitcoms. Yet much more lay ahead than any of us knew... Except for maybe Katie.


End file.
